Naruto malestorm saiyan
by symbiote god
Summary: yearsbefore naruto's birth a child was sent to 'ELEUM' 20 years later our hero was born but as part saiyan making a deal with the shinigami minato sealed the kyuubi in 2 children both saiyans this is their story other anime (lemon in later chapters) (oc in as well)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto:malestorm saiyan

Chapter 1

person talking: "NARUTO!"

person thinking: 'Baka'

demon/summoning/etc. talking: "**Naruto"**

**demon/summoning/etc. thinking: ****' hmph '**

**some abridged dbz and other abridgeds, some bleach and few other animes please enjoy though**

**20 year before naruto's and same time of goku's birth**

" Doctor Vexen please hurry this is unbelievable", man wearing a white robe with brown eyes ,short brown spike hair that fell to his shoulders and a brown monkey tail wrapped around his waist."What is it Caius I was examining Paragus's kid in the other room",The man named Vexen entered saying. Vexen was wearing the same robe as Caius but instead of brown hair Vexen has midnight black hair that was gravity defying(think of Kakashi's hair but different color)." yes I know but you must look at Mikazu and Kurina's boy his tail and hair is blonde and his power level is at least '40 'if the king saw this he have the child killed Mikazu was the only EXCEPTION!",Caius said he had been Mikazu's family personal doctor for atleast 40 years and he has come to see Mikazu as a younger brother."Your right this is serious go and get Mikazu and Kurina they need to decided what to do with the child"Vexen said in a mild serious yet calm tone.

"There will be no need for that" both doctors turned to the door to see a young prince Vegeta .He has black eyes and jet black hair, he is wearing a RIT Battle Armor which is consists of a white khaki chest piece with a royal marking and bronze guard pieces, gloves and boots also a small red cape with the same symbol thats on his kahaki chest with his brown tail wrapped around his waist."!? prince Vegeta what are you doing here my lord",Caius said thinking the prince might go o his father about what he overheard."I came to see the youngs ones and then over heard your conversation but you will not tell those two about this instead you will send this child to the planet 'ELEUM' and see how he goes about it his name as a saiyan is Kuzon but well send him as...",the young saiyan said as he picked up the child and placed him into the pod and set the codes in. As the ship took off the Three were unaware of one more craft that took off at the same time one going in a different direction and also a giant ball of 'KI' heading toward the planet Vegeta.

**20 years later**

the village of konohagakure under attack of the demon king the Kyuubi no yoko,as many ninja of this village die bye its hands some hope for this nightmare to be over."HOLD HIM! the Kyuubi must not be allowed to enter the village"The Sandaime hokage sarutobi hiruzen says wearing black clad armor and a black helmet holding a bow-staff that is black with golden ends.**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"**,an unkown voice yelled. As a poof of smoke surround the field a very large toad, who towers over trees, dwarfs most large rock formations, and is far larger than most buildings. His size equal to that of the kyuubi. He is coloured a dull, rusty red, but around his eyes and on his lips and chest are brighter red markings. Over his left eye, he has a scar. He wears a large blue happi vest that has the kanji 蝦(ebi) on the back, and carries a massive dosu blade at his hip. He also has a large pipe at the side of his mouth.

On his head is a fairly tall man, with fair-skinned, his eyes are bright, blue and has spiky, blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face.

His normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha jonin uniform with two bands each on both of his wore blue forehead protector, and blue sandals,and a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" (四代目火影,Yondaime Hokage) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope. Around his waist is a blond monkey tail wrapped around his waist. This was the yondaime hokage Minato namikaze."IT'S THE YONDAIME", a jonin yelled to his fellow ninja who cheered knowing their hokage has arrived to save them from the demon."Kyuubi why are you attacking us we did nothing wrong to you",Minato says trying to reason with the beast.**"BULLSHIT YOU MONSTERS TRIED TO CONTROL ME AND THEN THE WORSE YOU USE AN UCHIHA OF ALL CLANS ON ME GIVE ME ONE REASON NOT TO LEVEL THIS PATHETIC VILLAGE", **The Kyuubi Yelled thrashing trying to break from from Gamabunta."I don't know what to say to make you stop, and I know the uchiha have been troublesome but I will protect my family, and village even if I have to stop you",Minato said and with that both him and the Kyuubi disapeared in a yellow flash.

**Uzumaki clan household**

as a flash ended both Minato and the Kyuubi where infront of the Uzumaki clan appeared holding a woman with deep red hair holding a small infant who looks like minato except for his 3 whisker marks on both sides of his faceand like minato he to has a blonde tail."Minato-kun what are you doing?",The red haired woman."Kyuubi is hell bent on crushing konoha because of the uchiha's arrogance and stupidity so I will seal it in zaiko with the '**SHIKI FUJIN' **forgive me kushina but its the only way",Minato said taking naruto from the woman now known as kushina."What about your great ape form isn't that strong enough to stop it",Kushina said not wanting her child to become a jinchuriki. She had red about them and how there people treated them and was afraid the village will do the same to him."No going great ape would only make me equal to the Kyuubi but my power would decrease and Kyuubi will still have its chakra to overpower me",Minato said.

True he was the one going to seal the Kyuubi but it was his only option and he couldn't control his great ape form for to long either."Kushina forgive me"Minato said as he knocked her out and preformed the handsigns."HA '**SHIKI FUJIN'**",Minato commanded as the Shinigami appeared behind him. The Shinigami skin was purple with white hair and 2 orange horns sticking out. On his left hand he was holding prayer beads with marking going up his arm,and in his mouth was short ninja sword like gamabunta's but smaller."**WHO HAS SUMMONED ME TO THIS MORTAL RELAM ?",**The Shinigami yelled/asked. "I did Shinigami-sama I need you to seal the kyuubi in my son Zaiko in return I offer you my soul",Minato said hoping for the Shinigami to agree."**Very well sas I can see your a saiyan but this child being half human will kill him with the whole beast but I will turn him into a full saiyan and give the other half to another child born of full saiyan blood",t**he Shinigami said** "in doing so both will be mentally connected do you agree?".** Minato thought about it then quickly agreed to the Shinigami's offer. Once the Shinigami seen him agree and snapped his fingers and another child appeared his spikey shoulder length hair was Jet black(ssj 4 gotenks hair but lack),his head looked like a mixer of a normal head and a heart shapped (vegito's head) his eyes were black outing with gray pupils(like the edo tensei eyes) his tail was different as well it was jet black like his hair.**"This is Rigor he is a full saiyan like zaiko will be. In 14 years when they graduate the academy I will take them to the planet earth to meet their other blood and stay they will have the power to return whenever they want "**,the Shinigami said then shoved his hand through Minato's chest and Grabbed the kyuubi's yin soul and placed it in Rigor."argh I only felt it go through me and it's insane how strong it is",Minato said.**" Indeed Kyuubi is the strongest of the bijuu so his chakra will be more dangerous now for Zaiko",** the Shinigami said as he shot his hand through minato again and tried to grab the other half but the Kyuubi jumpped away only to be stopped by golden where they came from both minato and Kyuubi were shocked to see them come from the now woken Kushina.

"No you dont you bastard you ruined more people lives and ill be damned before you try it again".Kushina said as she coughed up blood**."DAMN YOU KUSHINA I WILL KILL THE UCHIHA'S AND I WILL NOT BE SEALED OR CONTROLLED AGAIN"**,Kyuubi yelled as he raised his claw to strike Zaiko only to be stopped by both minato and Kushina."Shit I only... planned for me to die...n..not you kushina but it looks like... we should say goodbye... to Z...Zaiko and Rigor... since he has the …..same burden",Minato said between breaths."Zaiko...please forgive us for ..leaving you, and Rigor please …..forgive Minato for using you in... this ..I wish I could be a mother to you Zaiko but...Fuzzball had other plans...Zaiko,Rigor..treat eachother like brothers and grow strong...for the siyans and shiniobi alike",Kushina said."Zaiko..listen to your motor mouth mother... and don't hate me for this...Kushina I will seal ..the last of your chakra in Zaiko...and Fuzzball please I know you hate..Konoha but take care of them they ….need you now...**SH..SHIKI FUJIN!"**,Minato yelled/said as he did the Shinigami grabbed the other half of Kyuubi's soul and Kushina's chakra and sealed it in Zaiko.

After the sealing the Shinigami clamed his prize but as he did the sandaime hokage appeared with 2 anbu one with a weasel mask and the other with a dog mask. Needless to say all 3 men were shocked to see the death god infront of them but even more that minato and kushina who had a giant hole in their stomachs dead. The sandaime walked to the Shinigami."Shinigami-sama did minato use the **SHIKI FUJIN**?",Sarutobi asked him.**"YES mortal he gave his life to seal the kyuubi into these to boys one of which is his son im sure you know who it is there names is Rigor and Zaiko but until they graduate from the academy Zaiko will be named Naruto Uzumaki But rigor will remain the same since his name is already uncommon but last name will be unhahara and remember im watching"**,the Shinigamisaid picking up the now Baby jinchuriki's but does something then hands them to Sarutobi and vanishes in shadows."Inu(dog) Weasel you both will watch these two boys until they are entered into the academy now we must tell the council about this",The sandaime said as him and the anbu vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**The council room**

The Council were wondering why civilian,shinobi and elderly council were summoned at the same time untilthe sandaime hokage entered with the two holding a child with jet black shoulder length hair and tail and Inu holding a blonde child with blonde hair with whisker markings and a blonde tail."Lord third is their a reason why you called all 3 council's?",Tsume Inuzuka asked."Yes there is Tsume I must inform everyone here that this war against the Kyuubi has taken many lives but also has taken the life of our Yondaime Hokage Minato Nmaikaze who has sealed it inside of these two children you see here before you Naruto uzumaki and Rigor unharamaking them jinchuriki's",He said waitng to see what the council's will say sureenough he got his answer."WE MUST KILL THE DEMONS BEFORE THEY BECOME TO STRONG AND FINISH WHAT THEY STARTED",a civilian council man said."Are you crazy you fat slob the fourth choose them meaning they are heroes of the leaf",Inoichi said."Give them to me im sure I can find a punishment for those demons and so can my daughter in the future",the pink hair bitch of he...i mean sakumi haruno said.

"Hell no you slut you probly rape them or make them your sex slaves", Hiashi Hyuuga said."Lord Hokage give the boys to me i'll turn them into perfect weapons for the village",(Guess who right and you get a cookie)"and what makes you think that my clan wont be able to do it already with just me",(again guess who and you get to pick who naruto gets paired with)"ENOUGH! it seems that only most of the shinobi council is on the boy's side, no harm shall come to these children they will e treated with respect and anyone who mentions to them of their status as jinchuriki's will be executed infront of the village and you will not tell the younger generation what they are IS THIS CLEAR!",the third said getting a nod from everyone. Sarutobi left with his anbu holding the children in there hands."Inu and weasel you will protect these two with your lives and dont let the uchiha's near either of them is this clear"Sarutobi said getting a yes from both and placed them in a crib and let them sleep 'Thoughs demons killed my sensei I will have my revenge on them' ,Inu thought.

**5 years later**

During the time of these years the sandaime hokage was reinstated and new of the 2 jinchuriki boys leaked out to all civilians and shinobi. 5 year old Naruto and rigor were running away from the mob of civilians and shiniobi's. 'why nii-san why do they hate us' Rigor mentally thought to Naruto.'I dont oto-san but keep going were almost home' Naruto thought to Rigor,as soon as the boys turned the corner they seen another mob blocking them. One of the civilians grabbed Rigor from Naruto 'NII-SAN HELP ME THEIR GONNA KILL ME' Rigor mentally pleded. Naruto was about to save him when a shinobi pinned him to the ground and forced his head to look at Rigor."

No you dont you little demon your gonna watch as we kill him then your next",The shinobi said. "TODAY'S THE DAY WE FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME STARTED",a anbu with a salamander mask said (made it up thouhht it would fit) as he took out his ninjato and placed it at Rigor's neck "Nii-san help me I don't want to die" Rigor said but naruto couldn't move and was forced to watch what was about to play out. Weasel was on a mission and Inu was retired from anbu and took a month long mission. 'no please dont kill him leave him alone..I want to protect my family why am I so weak..i want power...i need power...I WANT POWER TO SAVE HIM',Naruto mentally shouted. "**is that so ",**a unknown voice said**" NARUTO YOU WANT TO SAVE HIM RIGHT!"**,the voice YELLED. Naruto was wondering who was there but saw no one 'Yes I want to save my brother' he thought.

Naruto blinked and found himself in a place full of skyscrapers."huh where am i" he said. **"so you finally showed naruto I was wandering how long I had to call you",**the voice said. Naruto turned around and saw a a tall lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wrap around sunglasses."who ae you?"Naruto asked him**"I am a zanpakuto,your zanpakuto to be exact my name is $#&$# "**the man said."what was that and where are we and wheres my brother I need to save him"Naruto sai starting to panic.**"relax we are in your soulscape and it appears you finally and it seems you can't hear my name naruto do you want to save him?" **he asked.

"Yes more then anything I fear he may die"the blonde saiyan said. **'THEN STOP BEING IN FEAR AND USE ME!'**,The voice said and that snapped Naruto out of it,as black flames surrounded him pushing the shinobi that was on him off. **'I accept you as my new wielder now use me SUMMON ME!' **the villagers looked at Naruto thinking th Kyuubi was coming out started to rush at him while the anbu was about to slay ran from them but was stopped by the man he meet in his mind who appeared out of no where.**"What are you doing? Why do you run, Naruto? You still have not called me. Face forward, Naruto. You should be able to hear it now. That which blocks your ears is worthless fear. "**Zangetsu saidthenNaruto turned to the mob and placed his hands next to left thigh griping his hand like he's holding something**. **

**(play sinner by drowning pool)**

The mob turned the conor to see naruto standing facing them**"The enemy is one, you are one. What is there to fear?Cast off your fear!Look forward!Go forward! Never stand and you will and you will SHOUT OUT MY NAME!"** he yelled."ZANGETSU!"Naruto shouted as the black flames appear again but form something in his hand. When the flames died down Naruto is seen holding an oversized, black khyber knife taller then himself with a cloth-wrapped tang instead of a proper hilt and tsuba. "What the hell is that thing" a civilian said."probly the demon using his powers theres no way he can use it",another said.

"Really now then lets find out hahahah",Naruto said as he dropped the blade but grabbed the wrapping and started to spin the blade wildly fast(like hollow ichigo did to ichigo)and throw it at 10 civilians cutting their heads open."AHAHAHAHAHA whose next come on"Naruto said. All of a sudden Naruto's personality made a complete turn civilians who seen what happen ran to regroup with the other and when Naruto caught up he seen rigor still alive but bleeding from his neck. This made Naruto mad he looked at the anbu with the blood soaked ninjato laughing at him."Aww whats wrong brat mad I killed your brother here take him",He said as he throw rigor to Naruto who caught him got even more enraged and raised his arm with his sword in it then black energy moved around coating him and his blade. And with this naruto said two words that would be the last they hear" GETSUGA...TENSHOU!"he shouted as he swinged his arm down and launching a wave of black energy at the mob killing them all.",Zangetsu can you heal him**'I don't need to look closely'** he said .as naruto looked he seen the cut be turn into ice then vanish as if it was never there.

(end of song)

"How is that possible not even not even our healing could do that",Naruto said trying to figure out what the fuck just happen.**"It seems that like you he to has a Zanpakuto"**,Zangetsu said he knew full well which Zanpakuto Rigor contained."I'll take him to the hospital I think weasel Nii-san will be back soon anyway",Naruto said as he picked up Rigor and ran to the hospital with Zangetsu attached to his back.

**Konoha hospital **

Naruto ran in the hospital holding Rigor and for the last 3 minutes argued with the doctors to help him until the sandaime hokage had entered the hospital"ENOUGH! you will heal this boy or I will send you all to Ibiki and Anko",he said putting a small amount of killing intent into his words. The doctor quickly took the child and went to do what they can for the child, as they left both Weasel and Inu appeared hearing what happen Weasel was outraged but Inu was smirking that at least one 'demon child' would die. Weasel caught on to Inu though and it sickend him to no end."Hokage-sama I wish to at least train the boy's so they defend for themselves",Weasel said true he felt that the demon was strong on its own to help them but he felt a connection to the boys."we will see what they say about this",the hokage said. Soon enough Naruto fell alseep from waitng to long.

**Naruto's and Rigor's joint soulscape**

"Huh where am i"Naruto said looking around the place was filled with skyscrapers but they were frozen and a raging blizzard that was going around."Naruto",the blond turned to see a man he knew to well."Zangetsu-jiji what happen here?",Naruto asked." it seems since you and Rigor are both connected so is your soulscape now and it seems that he is meeting his Zanpakuto follow me",Zangetsu said leading naruto to the source of the blizzard. After what seemed like an hour they found what seems like a gigantic, ice blue, serpentine ice dragon with large wings and an echoing voice."Who are you?"the dragon asked. "My name is Naruto and This is Zangetsu were looking for my brother Rigor", the blonde saiyan said."my master is here",it said. Naruto looked around and noticed Rigor shielded by the dragons wing."My master wake up your brother is here",it said. As Rigor woke up he looked around and saw Zangetsu and naruto."Nii-san your are we dead ?",Rigor asked."No little one your not you and your brother are inside your soulscapes which have joined together it must have something to do with your other guest in your mindscape",The dragon said

"Hyorinmaru-kun whats the deference between the soulscape and mindscape?",Rigor asked.**"the mindscape is a place where any spirit can enter in while the soulscape is only a place where zanpakuto and their masters can enter we will train you both when you sleep while you will have to find training on the outside for you both as well but it seems you both are waking up tomorrow just meditate to enter here but not at the same time understand",**the dragon known as Hyorinmaru said."Hai hyorinmaru sensei/kun",Both boys said as the departed from the soul scape.**"I'm wondering why you both didn't show yourselves you are apart of us as we are of you",**Zangetsu said without looking behind him which revealed two beings. One looking completely like naruto except pure white with yellow eyes with black outing,the other was a copy of hyorinmaru but pure black with white eyes."**I rather wait till he starts training first it would make explaining longer as to why he has to dragons in him as to why naruto has two people which one looks like him"** the dark Hyorinmaru said vanishing inside of the blue one at the same with the other naruto to Zangetsu.

**The next day**

Naruto woke up next to tried to sit up not want to wake his brother yet but felt something on him looking over the bed he spots a man with mid long black hair with a long pony tail, his face could see 2 lines going down his face sleeping on the side of the bed in his arms."I-ITACHI-NII! what are you doing here",the blonde asked waking the uchiha."Naruto-kun your up is Rigor okay to",The uchiha asked."as okay as I could be with Nii-san yelling",He said sitting up on the bed"I hate those villagers they always do this only this time they went for the kill I HATE THEM, I HATE BEING HATED I WISH THEY DIE SO ME AND NARU-NII CAN BE IN PEACE!",Rigor said as ice started to surround the entire room and his eyes turned from gray to ice blue.' Rigor-oto calm down please ?",Naruto asked trying to calm his brother down before he freezes the whole hospital, and it worked"sorry Nii-san"Rigor said."Naruto-kun,Rigor-kun I know about the attack last night and what Naruto did and Naruto i'm very proud of you,so my question is do you want me to train you both so you can defend yourselves",Itachi said waiting for an answer.

"Hai Itachi-Nii that would be awesome we need people to train us so we can protect eachother from the village until we become ninja",Naruto said pumping his fist in the air while Itachi,and Rigor sweat dropped. They loved Naruto they did but he was sometimes had the chance to be a bit hyperactive. "Great well you two seem fine so meet me at training ground 4 in 3 hours",Itachi said then put his mask on and vanished in a swirl of leaves."Yes Itachi-Nii is training us hey Nii-san before we meet in our soulscape Hyorinmaru taught me **'Henge'** so now we can buy food and clothes at low price",Rigor said."Alright sweet hey lets go gets some ramen from Ichiraku's",Naruto said putting on his white short sleeve shirt with a blue flame swirl design,dark blue shorts and blue shinobi shoes with his blonde tail wrapped around his waisr. While Rigor put on a black short sleeve shirt with black shorts and gray shinobi shoes with his jet black tail around his waist as well."Race you Nii-san",Rigor said running out of hospital with Naruto running next to him.

**3 Hours later at training ground 4**

the boys were sitting on the post of the training ground waiting for Itachi to show up after about 5 mins he appeared in a swirl of leaves."Sorry i'm late lets begin shall we here",Itachi said handing both boys a piece of paper. Both were about to ask but Itachi cut them off."These paper are chakra enhanced they will be able to tell which element you posses if the paper damps you have (Suiton), if it Wrinkles you have(Raiton), If it cuts in half you have (Futon), burns to ash then its (Katon),or crumbles to dust then it's (Doton)",Itachi explained"just pour a little chakra in it".Both boys did as they were told for Naruto his paper cut in 4 pieces then one side burned in black flames,one turned into sand, one melted and the other side crumbled into dust, And for Rigor his paper cut into 3 one damped,the second froze, and the third wrinked with black and white streaks."well this is interesting it seems you both have 3 but also a a bloodline Naruto you have lava and sand style and Rigor you have ice,storm and maybe inferno due to your lightning and wind but i'm curious Naruto-kun what are those black flames they look like the Amateurasu but stronger ?",Itachi said.

"Oh those are Zangetsu-jiji's flames when I summoned him I could use the flames whenever I want",Naruto explained. "Alright well since you both can use some type of Katon Naruto i'm going to create a regimen

6:00am _7:00am : wake up,shower, breakfast

7:04 am_8:10am :light exercise such as laps ,push up,sit ups ,etc

8:11am_11:30am: chakra control exercise's, jutsu practice

11:34am_11:56 am: short break

12:10 pm _2:pm: light exercise double time

2:10pm_4:00pm :sparing

4:10_5:10: cooking lessons then relax or train and repeat the next day

"do you both understand this""Hai Itachi-sensei",Itachi looked to see their eyes full of determination and a sadistic smirk came across his face. 'why do we feel we need to start making our will', both boys mentally thought to eachother

"Well then go get some rest tomorrow you will go through hell for the next 6 years",Itachi said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"talking"

'_thought'_

"**demon/summons/etc. Talking"**

_**'demon/summons/etc. Thinking'**_

_**Hollow **_

_zanpakuto_

_I dont own naruto,bleach,dragonball z or other animes so please enjoy and have fun reading_

_(oh and to explain how rigor can use chakra is thanks to the kyuubi being sealed in him naruto could already use it because of kushina)_

(6 years Later)

Two figure were walking down the streets of konohagakure on their way to the ninja one on the left has sun kissed blonde spiky hair that goes down to his back (like Riku's on KH2)He's wearing a black short sleeved shir and Black thin pants with black boots,over it all is a open black long thin coat with a chain going across the chest and a blonde tail around his waist this was naruto. The other had jet black hair that reach the middle of his back,He was wearing a white long sleeved jacket with the sleeves rolled up with no under shirt,he wore white samurai pants with black socks and white shoes(grimmjows clothes)and a jet black tail around his waist over a green sash with a blade with a 4 pointed star guard on it. this was Rigor." Man we finally get to go to the academy I can't wait to be a ninja",Naruto said. "Yep hey nii-san do you think we can show them our jutsu's?",Rigor asked. "Probably oto-san but lets show them what true ninja are cause what Itachi-sensei put us through better be worth it",Naruto said remembering the spar Itachi had them do.

(Flashback 2 years later)

"_Alright you both are progressing quick mostly you Naruto, now I want you both to spar to see who rages the strongest the one who wins becomes the leader of you both",Itachi said knowing that this would make them go all out."Alright oto-san lets give it full power",Naruto said holding his hand out._

"_Alright Nii-san don't be mad when I win"Rigor said grabbing Naruto's hand and shaking it."Ready"_

"_Haijime",itachi declared and jumped away from the battle." Cast off your fear!Look forward!Go forward! Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die awaken ZANGETSU!",Naruto said as black flames engulf him then died down revealing a unburned Naruto holding shikai Zangetsu."Heh alright then",Rigor said unsheathing Hyorinmaru and jumped in the air_

"_Raah",Rigor grunted as he lifted hyorinmaru into the air and ice poured from the sword into the sky turning the clouds dark "rein over the frosted frozen sky", the ice took shape and morphed into a serpentine dragon with red eyes "HYORINMARU!",he yelled as the dragon launched itself at Naruto unfortunately for him the blonde dodged and the dragon hit the round creating a small pillar of spiked ice."heh nice tray how bout this",Naruto said going through several hand signs and took a deep breath"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu(fire style: dragon flame projectile jutsu)**",Naruto shouted as he blasted out a flame serpentine dragon at Rigor."shit",was all Rigor said as he was engulfed by the dragon."heh I'm disappointed oto-san",Naruto said.'then don't be Nii-san',Naruto mentally heard then heard.**"****suiton suiryuudan no jutsu(water style: water dragon projectile jutsu)"**, as Naruto turned he seen a giant water dragon rise from the the lake and charge at Naruto at high jonin speed. "**doton doryuheki no jutsu!**",Naruto shouted as he slam his hands on the ground and a large 16 ft foot earth wall rose up from the ground and blocked the dragon that was heading toward him."TRY THIS"Naruto said as he picked up Zangetsu and thrusted him in the air."**GETSUGA TENSHO**",he shouted as he slammed Zangetsu down and a wave of black reiatsu launches itself at Rigor."so thats how you wanna play it huh",Rigor said as he vanished leaving behind a boom sound._

"_**The oozing crest of corruption,The arrogant vessel of madness, deny the seething urge**",Rigor started chanting but soon our blond shinigami powered saiyan picked it up quick and rushed at him."**Stun and Flicker, Disrupt the sleep,The crawling queen of iron,the eternal self-destruction doll of mud"**,he chanted as Naruto appeared next to him and delivered a strong powerful kick to his ribs breaking two of them, but Rigor didn't move and grabbed the blond."**UNITE..REPULSE..AND FILL THE EARTH WITH YOUR OWN POWERLESSNESS HADO 90: KUROHITSUGI! (black coffin)"**,Rigor yelled as a black box formed around Naruto and started to rise up covering the blond in it. Luckily Rigor let go of Naruto before he was trapped in as well."Now this is the end",Rigor said. "not really **Cero!(doom blast)"**,The blond shouted as a black beam shot through the black coffin and pierced through Rigor's shoulder making a small hole._

_(play disturbed:meaning of life)_

"_ARGHH RAHHH!",the jet black saiyan shouted in pain clutching onto his shoulder,but what he didn't notice is ice forming on the side of his face."yo..you.. ..i'll...i**'****ll..I'LL KILL YOU****",**Rigor shouted as the ice forms over his eye and cheek his eyes covered in darkness with only a red pupil that looks like it killing you from the inside and the hole in his shoulder heals up. In a instant Rigor ran at Naruto with Hyorinmaru in his hand but the usual four pointed star on the blade one point had turned into black ice."**rahhh grah"** he grunted as he keep slamming down Hyorinmaru only to be blocked by Naruto's Zangetsu. Itachi was doing nothing but watching as he saw how Rigor's 3rd tenant control and attack Naruto. Yea Itachi knows when he had them fight in the past times and had Naruto and Rigor talk to them thinking it was the Kyuubi leaving him shocked when he found out it wasn't but they had met said bijuu and even more shocked when he found out the beast had a name but was completely when they said the beast fused their soul and mindscape's._

_**'**__Shit kurama-nii,Zangetsu-jiji,Hnaru(hollow naruto) what do I do' Naruto thought to them through his mental connection.'__**Heh what is Hhyorin(hollow hyorinmaru) thinking he knows Rigor can't control him yet",**__Hnaru said."__Its more to the point he doesn't care since Naruto shot a cero through Rigor's shoulder Hhyorin is protecting his king just like you did with our past owner__**"**__,Zangetsu replied to the hollow figure."__**heh Rein over the frozen darkness hollowmaru**__**"**__,the hollow controlled saiyan said as another serpentine dragon come from the blade but in black ice with white ice covering its face."well fuck me __**Hado #33:Sokatsui!"**__,Naruto shouted then shot a ball of blue flames at the dragon only for it to freeze before it made contact and still headed toward naruto who tried to dodged.(keyword tried)As he was about to dodged Rigor appeared behind behind him and forced him to the ground and the dragon hit them both freezing them in a pillar of spiked ice._

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**__**"**__,Rigor laughed inside the ice."__**this is it and you managed to hurt my king maybe I should take over his-**__"He ranted but was cut off by one word"BANKAI!"instantly the ice shattered and smoke covered the field when it cleared Hollow rigored looked pissed,and Naruto was wearing black shinigami pants,and __a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat and _his sword shrunk down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full,)"**Tensa Zangetsu"**,Naruto said calmly."**just die already you arogant prick before I-"**

'Disappear' the hollow heard in his head as his hand reached for the mask."**Wait no I was helping you don't shut me out again please**"The saiyan hollow said freaking out swinging his sword everywhere.'thank you but I must do this return home',and with that the mask broke off and rigor returned to normal.

(end of song)

"HA...ha..ha..ha damn it I have to work on him",The jet black haired saiyan said griping hyorinmaru 'damn my body is losing it thanks a lot Hhyorin. Hey Kurama-Nii,Hyorinmaru any ideas' Rigor said mentally to two of his tenants."**I'll give you chakra while you use one of your three strongest ice moves"**Kurama said.'Alright then if I lose this I'll lock Hhyorin in the deepest part of my soulscape and play sunshine lollypops for ten hours".(I hate that song so much I use it for torture)"**please kami let Rigor win that song is pure torture**"Hhyorin pleaded. "Alright Nii-san Bankai or not I will win",said the younger saiyan."really didn't Hhyorin Knock out most of your power",The older of the two said with a eat shit grin."so what I still have a lot but I'm going to my specialty Taijutsu",He said as he vanished and appeared in front of Naruto and delivered a strong axe kick to Naruto's face,Then Rigor grabbed his face and kneed Naruto causing his Nose and mouth to bleed.

"Come on brother you and I both know your a prodigy at Kenjutsu with Taijutsu close behind so show me what you can do!",Rigor screamed,But regretted it soon as he found Naruto spin in front of him and delivered a back spining hook kick to Rigor's face causing said boy to fly into the river.'**HOME RUN!**"Kurama shouted in the back of Naruto's mind causing Hnaru and Zangetsu to snicker "you know if I didn't have a water affrinity I would have to explain to Jiji and Itachi-sensei why black flames are burning in the river thank god mizu-bushins",A certain saiyan said as he appeared from the ground behind Naruto. Then when the blond saiyan turned around he was hit in the face by Rigor's elbow and then said boy span around and kicked him in the face sending him flying but he wasn't done. WHEN Naruto went flying Rigor used a sonido to appear next to him and hit him in the back while Naruto was still flying. Then appeared seventeen feet away and back flipped,as Naruto flew under Rigor he delivered a powerful kick to his chest sending him to the ground creating a mid-size hole. (think gogeta ssj4 ultimate impact in ultimate tenkaichi)"**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**",The blonde shouted as the smoke clears there standing in the hole was two Naruto's. Both the clone, and the original looked at each other before they dashed at the younger kid and started to attack from both side punching as fast as they can unfortunately said younger boy was dodging the attacks like nothing and ripped off the clones arm then it dispelled then grabbed Naruto's head and socked him in the jaw then punched him in the face twenty times and finished with a strong uppercut to Naruto's jaw causing said blond to skid on the ground 5five feet away.

"**TAJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU"**,Naruto shouted as a giant cloud of smoked poofed the disappeared revealing at least two-hundred Naruto's."oh well that's not fair at all",Rigor said a bit scared."I'm sorry we don't give a fuck",and with that comment by the original him and the clones charged and beat the hell out of Rigor."Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck mother fucking stupid blond",Rigor shouted as he was beaten to the ground and then Naruto stepped on his hand"Now you are going to tell me what I want to hear",Naruto spoke."Alright alright what you do is you go down to the local pharmacy. Ask for something called Viagra ,AND IT HELP YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF",Rigor spoke to the other uzumaki which caused Itachi to actual roll on the ground laughing and Naruto to bring Znagetsu to Rigor's neck."Alright I give fuck take a joke asshole",Rigor commented."And everything you say just pisses me off asshole",Naruto said.

(End of Flashback)

The two boys were walking into the school looking for their class ,then Naruto noticed a hallway full of paintings which Rigor noticed and simply said 'don't get caught' and walked away. About five mins later Naruto entered with a man with white hair and a chunin Vest entering behind him."Sorry I'm late Iruka I had to stop him,but when I first tried he merely said and mind my french kids 'Fuck the police and you' then he continued to tilt or break every painting inn the hallway",The white haired chunin said."hehehehehehehehehehahahahahaha",Naruto started laughing."Oh my god Uzumaki-san detention after school now go sit anywhere thank you for bringing him Mizuki",The man named Iruka said.

So naturally naruto sat near Rigor who just his luck had to sit near the lord duck as-I mean Sasuke Uchiha. (yea I got a plan for Emo bitch)'I thought I said don't get caught Nii-san 'Rigor spoke to his brother through their connection.'yea but I thought it be funny besides we pass the academy and jiji said he has a present from someone extremely powerful and scary.',Naruto replied.'true hey you know don't you think it's weird how when Itachi-sensei is gone Kakashi is to even though they have different work hours' Rigor told his brother who agreed they did find it very weird since they don't know Kakashi is doing it on purpose.'It doesn't matter now we need to focus on our Ninjutsu,and Genjutsu the others except Fuinjutsu are already up high enough to take on high-jonin level ninja'Naruto said.

' fine you know I hate Ninjutsu I mean its easy but I like hand-to-hand combat the best and you can't deny that you do as well',Rigor told him. Naruto was about to answer when they both heard a voice they know to well."**I swear you saiyans and your stupidity no wonder most of your race is extinct"**said a certain fox. 'Saiyans what are you talking about Kurama-Nii ?'Naruto asked.**"I'll tell you both tonight when you enter,**he said and cut off the connection and just in time as Iruka shouted at them."UZUMAKI'S! if you have time to daydream then tell me the names of the four hokages and what their famous for",Iruka told them glaring at the boys."The first(Shodaime hokage Hashirama Senju known for his wood style Jutsu and co-creator of the leaf village,the second(Nidaime) Hokage Tobirama Senju known for mastery over water style",Rigor said."The thrid (Sandaime) hokage also the current known for his mastery over everyone of Konoha's jutsu and finally the fourth (yondaime)hokage known for the rasengan and Hiraishin which helped against the 3rd great ninja war though there is one jutsu the thrid can never master much less use so he isn't a master yet",Naruto finished causing everyone to look at the two in disbelief."and what would that jutsu be Naruto",Mizuki said glaring at he boy."It be better to show you during the ninjutsu portion of the academy",Naruto said giving Mizuki a try anything and I'll rip you to pieces look."alright then lets move on with the next lesson",Iruka said as he began the lesson both brother's were thinking the same thing"This will be a long 4 years'.

(4 years later)

(I decided to move the uchiha massacre to the night of the exams for a certain reason)

It's been four years since the boys started the academy and today was the graduation exams and the day where the sandaime promised the boys someone would come for them.(heh you already know who it is) during the years they excelled in the academy with Naruto first and rigor close behind and sasuke third much to the uchiha's complaning. Kurama kept his promise and told them about the saiyans and seeing how there full that both parents were,or someone made them full blood and warned them that they should not look at the full moon until they graduate and that said beast even trained them how to use Ki, Ki manpulation, and how to fly,But when they asked about their father the fox only said 'the night you graduate' which irritated them but didn't argue.

Both have mastered There shinigami and hollow powers and Naruto learned the Final Getsuga Tenshou but would never use it and both Zangetsu's were grateful for it. Kurama also told the boys that in his mind they weren't full saiyans yet so he said after they graduate he would make his own test to prove and if they past his expectations he would give them a gift. So now the brothers are sitting next to eachother in the middle row waiting for there sensei to arrive so the exams can begin(Naruto's wearing kadaj from final fantasy vii, and Rigor is wearing Ragna's outfit from BlazBlue Naruto's haired stayed the same but Rigor's hair Grow so he changed it like broly's) everything was peaceful until everyone heard rumbling and yelling heading toward the room. Sasuke who already recognized it moved next to Rigor to hide himself from the approaching sounds."shit it's them in 3...2...1 and"Rigor commented as two girls made it through the door arguing they were soon Identified as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka..

(not gonna describe them cause I don't care for a clan slut and a Banshee)

"Ha I win Ino-pig now move so I can find sasuke-kun",The pink head said.

"you wish bill-board brow I got here first Sasuke-kun is mine",the yamanake heiress argued for at least 2 mins before the ran up to the middle row and saw their 'future husband' sitting with Naruto,and Rigor.'NARUTO-BAKA,RIGOR-TEME MOVE AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE NEAR HIM" said the banshee."first off shut the fuck up I don't think they heard you in kumo or Iwa and if so half are probably suffering from either a heart attack or seizure thanks to you. Second why the hell should we move when that brat moved here to hide from you both and finally how am I a 'baka' if I'm gonna be rookie of the year with Rigor-oto close behind",Naruto said causing some to laugh at Sakura but other snickering even Shikamaru. Sakura however didn't like that and tried to punch Naruto only to be stopped by a knee.

When she looked up she seen the knee belong to Rigor who was glaring at her with red eyes. (yea I had Naruto and Rigor master their hollow side to the point the can use any part they want)"aww whats wrong Banshee can't find anyone to use anymore so like a stress bag I would call you a monkey but that would be insulting to them and to me and my brother in a way and "Rigor said as he pushed her fist off his knee causing her to spin around."Now explain to me why this was such a good idea pinkie",he said."because you and Naruto-baka are in my way",she said getting many fangirls to nod with her."oh and what makes you think that your 'sasuke-kun' likes you anyway hell has he tried to hit on you? No. has he tried to ask you out? No. why because you idiots would rather be weak fangirls then strong kunoichi you are a disgrace to the ninja world if you all pass this and you bitch I hope were not on the same team bye flat chest",Rigor said as he jumped down from the table and landed in the seat next to Hinata.

"Hello Hina-hime"he said as he gave her a chaste kiss (yea blah blah blah hiashi doesn't care since he was friends with minato and kushina)."H-hello my Mayonaka no saru"(midnight monkey) she said as she snuggled into his chest. About five mins later Iruka came in along with Mizuki who upon seeing the two brothers glared at them."Alright class the first part of the exams is a writing portion after that we will go further now you may begin",Iruka said . For the first 20 mins Rigor, Naruto and Hinata finished,after 25 more mins Iruka stopped the test and collected the papers."Now class head with me while Mizuki grades the papers"he said as the class headed out with him he notice Naruto, Rigor, and Hinata head through the window."Kami-sama have mercy on who ever those three get teamed with",He finished turning back to the class leaving Mizuki

(Outside)

"Alright now this will be kunai and shuriken throwing there are ten targets you must get a 5 or higher in order to pass this test first up..."Iruka began but the three ignored him at sat against a tree taking a nap until about five minutes later. Sakura got a 5/10 on kunai and 5/10 on shuriken, Ino got the same, Shikamaru got a 6/10 on kunai and 7/10 on shuriken, shino 7/10 kunai and 6/10 shuriken,kiba got 5/10 on both choji got the same as kiba and Sasuke got a 9/10 on both"Uzumaki Naruto"Iruka called causing said boy to groan but sucked it up and went getting a 10/10 in kunai but decide to be a lazy ass on shuriken and got 9/10."Alright good job Naruto I expect nothing from the soon rookie of the year"the teacher said,causing a uchiha to get angry and demand that Iruka hand the title to him, but said man ignored him.."Uzumaki Rigor and Hyuuga Hinata your up".Everyone went wide eyed when they seen Rigor toss the kunai and shuriken lazily and got a 10/10 on both of them and Hinata got a 9/10 on kunai and a 10/10 on shuriken."Saru-kun I did it"Hinata said jumping into her boyfriends arms.

"I knew you could Hina-hime your to strong to let this stop you",Rigor said giving her a kiss."Alright class next is the Taijutsu portion first up Hinata vs Sakura",Iruka said. Hinata looked a bit worried thinking if she lost Naruto and Rigor would think she's weak ,and Naruto saw this."Hinata it's okay you can win no doubt just be confident",The blond said,and it helped her to She glanced at Rigor who was looking at her with pride and giving her a look screaming 'kick ass'. Hinata walked to the circle and faced Sakura who was starting to be herself."Hinata this will be easy your always to shy and beating you will prove that I'm strong for Sasuke-kun and Hyuuga's are weak if they lost to a civilian and it will show Rigor how weak his girlfriend is." hearing this pissed of said Hyuuga greatly which the brother's saw and grined."Hey sakura",Naruto called to her.

"What baka I'm about to fight"the Pinkette said."Oh nothing just two words:PISSED HYUUGA!"Rigor shouted causing the class besides him,naruto, and Hinata. Speaking of said girl she took advantage of Sakura's fear and ran at her aiming to hit her with the Gentle Fist but the banshee kept dodging."Hinata I'm sorry please forgive please sorry sorry sorry sorry",Sakura said trying to stop her."You wanted to talk shit now take the beatings you bitch!"shouted said Hyuuga heiress then she jumped behind Sakura and delivered 16 strikes to her Chakra points paralyzing her. Then Hinata picked Sakura up by the hair and said "No matter what you do now you'll always be garbage".

"W-winner H-Hin-Hinata",Iruka stuttered but moved on to the next matches which was some civilans vs eachother then shino vs kiba:kiba won,shikamaru vs choji:tie both didn't want to hurt eachother,Ino vs a civilian:ino won. "Since we have three people left we will have a three way fight Naruto,Rigor,and Sasuke Haijime",Iruka said then the boys got into there own stances. Naruto took a stance he created called Black moon,Rigor took a dragon stance,and Sasuke took his interceptor fist."Heh get ready dobe's because after I beat you both that title will be wear it should be an elite",Sasuke said mocking the brothers."I thought to be an elite uchiha you have to have the sharingan and master the fire style fire ball jutsu",Rigor commented which ticked off the Uchiha causing the boy to charge at them only to be stopped by Rigor's knee."Oh you fucked up hey Naruto your turn",The black tailed saiyan said."Right! I've always wanted to try this",Shouted the blond saiyan as he jumped andsand rose from the ground and transformed his hand into a giant cartoon hand "NARUTO! CHOP!",he shouted as he chopped Sasuke in the head knocking out the boy.

"Now lets start for real"Rigor said as both the brothers Dashed at each other at intense speed which to others seemed as if the pair had vanished only seeing quick flashes in a shape of sphere's and hearing loud noises which sounds like fists and knees colliding. After 2 mins both brothers end up skidding back on the ground.(in case your wondering Rigor fights like Vegito and Naruto fights like kid buu but without the regenerating) after looking at each other both boys nodded and fell backwards with smirks on their faces."eh-well its a draw between Naruto and Rigor so lets get ready for the ninjutsu portion",The pineapple head teacher said.

(30 mins later)

after the the uzumaki brothers and a certain uchiha entered the class iruka told them that he will call the students to preform the 3 academy jutsu's which beside K**awarimi **and** Henge **the other is useless most likely made by civilians so their kids can pass. Rigor sat next to Naruto with Hinata on his lap after a couple of mins for what seems like endless misery Iruka came through the door again."Hinata Hyuuga"he called."wish me luck you guys",hinata said "you don't need it Hinata go ahead and pass this stupid exam"Naruto said"yea hime your amazing just go ahead"Rigor said kissing her cheek.

Once she got their answers she left into the room about 5 mins later she came out with a blue cloth leaf

Hitai-ate wrapped around her neck."I did it Rigor-kun,Naruto",Hinata said then ran to the boys and hugged them both."we knew you could"Naruto said then soon got up when he heard his named called. Once inside Naruto stood infront of Mizuki and Iruka."alright Naruto first do a H**enge** into anyone or anything you choose",Iruka told him.

"Hai **HENGE!**",Naruto shouted and transformed into Madara Uchiha(itachi told them what he looked like when he read the uchiha history scrolls plus kurama helped with the image) which created a gobsmacked Iruka and a shocked Mizuki."that is very impressive now please do a** Kawarimi**"Mizuki said throwing a chair at Naruto only for him to switch with said man causing him to have a black eye and splinters in his face which also caused Naruto to roll on the floor laughing."alright enough Naruto thats was very dangerous never switch with a comrade is that clear. Now please preform a** Bushin**"Iruka told him which Naruto nodded and preformed the kage bushin making 18 clones again leaving Iruka gobsmacked."con-congratulations Na-Naruto p-p-please coll..ect your Hitai-ate",Iruka stuttered.

The blonde nodded and grabbed a black cloth leaf Hitai-ate and tied it around his arm,and walked out. Once he walked out Rigor kissed Hinata and headed to the door but gave his 'brother' a high five before he entered.(Rigor did the same thing that Naruto did but used Sakura instead of Mizuki much to Iruka's displeasure)The door opened revealing the saiyan with a white Hitai-ate on his shoulder."That was easy as Naruto-nii painting the Hokage monument in that abomination of orange jumpsuit,and speaking of that eyesore I will talk to Sensei about that thing causing tonight it dies if I have to wake up to see that thing in either my face or anywhere again but in a fire I will beat the shit out of you or burn your ramen",Rigor commented causing Naruto pale and Hinata to giggle."Your evil oto "Naruto said crying anime tears at thought of his ramen being destroyed.

"Alright everyone I want to say congratulations to those who passed and to inform you that team placement is in two weeks so until then enjoy your days see you soon"Iruka said then the bell rang and everyone left out to go celebrate.

(Later that night)

Naruto and Rigor were doing some night training which is the only time where they can go full out without stupid civilians or ninja thinking the ' kyuubi brats' is doing they saw Mizuki heading into the forest with what appeared to be the forbidden scroll of sealing. Both brother's were about to chase him when they heard screaming coming from the direction of the Uchiha compound."Shit Oto head to the compound I'll stop Mizuki" "Hai" and with that the brothers went in their own directions.

(With Naruto)

"MIZUKI-TEME!"our favorite blonde shouted. Said Teme turned to see Naruto chasing him."well well if it isn't the demon brat come to try and play hero or did you come to die Nine tails",he said thinking Naruto never found out yet so the blonde humored him."Nine tails what are you talking about the Kyuubi's dead"Naruto said acting confused **" and the award for most talented actor goes to Naruto!"**Kurama said rolling in laughter along with his other tenants who were also clapping.'thank you thank you your to kind',Naruto though to them."Oh so you don't know the law?",The silvered hair man asked."What law what are you talking about?"the young saiyan asked." a law that forbid everyone from telling that the fox couldn't be killed so the yondaime sealed it in you YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!",Mizuki told him.

"I'm the what?",Naruto asked.

"your the kyuubi"

"The what"

KYU-" "Wait I seem to have stop caring"Naruto told him as he punched his hand into Mizuki's stomach."W-what bu-but I'm a-chu-chu-chunin",Mizuki told him."Yea yea yea now let me put this in a way you can understand I'm about to blow my load all over your insides",Naruto told him coldly."What the-" "No homo"and with that Naruto hit Mizuki with a KI blast throw the stomach killing him."Freaky ass slave genotype",Naruto said then grabbed the scroll and headed to the uchiha compound. (okay it was Mizuki you knew it wasn't going to be long)

(with Rigor 10 mins earlier)

Rigor landed in front of the Uchiha compound looking at the dead bodies piled everywhere."What the hell is going on here?"Rigor asked to himself then heared more screams and headed toward the main household,and kicked down the door only to see the dead bodies of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and a screaming Sasuke with Itachi whose clothes were drenched in blood."What the fuck Itachi-sensei why would you do this?"Rigor asked the older male."To test my abilities. I'm curious though Rigor what are you doing here?"Itachi said."Bullshit if you wanted to do that you would have went for the hokage or me and Naruto since we hold Kurama-nii now the real reason",Rigor demanded."I told you the reason regardless now you seen to much you must die I'm sorry Rigor"Itachi said as he activated his sharingan but then morphed into a 3 sided pinwheel."**Tsukyomi!**"Itachi commanded.

Unfortunately Naruto arrived just in time to get trapped in the Ultimate tsukyomi world was different the clouds were black the sky was red and the moon was also black."Welcome to my world were I control everything you will be in here for the next 72 hours watching your own Nightmares play over and over",He said as the two brothers who were bound to a cross were pulled into two different dark voids.'Forgive me you guys but you mustn't stop me'

(With Naruto)

For what seemed like endless hours Naruto watched the people he loved in Konoha either killed,burned stabbed, or crushed to death over and over First Ayame,then her father, next Iruka, and Hinata and Finally Sarutobi. After Naruto saw the image fade Itachi appeared smirking."Hmph I'm surprised Naruto you managed to stay sane from seeing those people die ,But I have one more person for you I think you'll enjoy this",Itachi said Causing Naruto to pale in horror he knew who the uchiha was talking about . Soon a figure of a small boy with Jet black shoulder length hair and tail was walking through the village in the day with people glaring mumbling at him."Rigor never told you this but it was the worse day he hated. The day you both were split up by the Hokage",The uchiha told him.

Naruto continue to watch for while it seemed peaceful Rigor went in the store,gather the items and paid for them then left but when he did that's when trouble happened."Hey the demon brat is stealing from my store grab him!",The clerk yelled and the people saw Rigor and began to run at him throwing things like glass,rocks,Knifes and wood. "Leave me alone I bought this food please",Rigor begged but his plead was useless. Eventually Rigor was trapped having no way to go he cried and begged for them to leave him alone."Fat chance demon you and the other one killed our Yondaime now were going to finish what he started KILL THE DEMON", a civilian yelled and the group yelled with him and beaten,cut,stabbed,burned,spit,an even did the worst thing imaginable one raped him.

Itachi was watching and felt sick that these were the villagers he wanted to protect to the end this was his first time noticing this memory he's only answer the clone surpressed the memory.

(play skillet monster duo version)

Naruto who was watching it Only felt His anger Rising more deadlier as he watching each terrifying thing happen. The blonde gritted his teeth trying letting his anger take control,His eyes turn from blue to dark teal. His hair was shifting from blonde to sliver and his locks were sticking up and leaving 14 large bangs hanging up all aroung his head(similair to a adult Gohan super saiyan mixed with future Trunks super saiyan when he faced Frieza)and his KI turned from gold to red."arghh arghh gahh argh arghh I'll k-kill those bas-bastard and you to...ITACHI!",The boy shouted to the top of his lungs causing his KI to spike rapidly blinding Itachi.

When the flash died down only thing Itachi see's is a spikey sliver haired and tail,dark teal eye Naruto with gold and red KI mixed into eachother Fully revealing the boy as a super saiyan."Itachi!",Naruto shouted and dashed at the Uchiha killer.'Hm I see then my mission is done' Itachi thought as he released the Genjutsu Revealing a standing Naruto in his ssj form but the one next to him was a surprise to Naruto and boy had neon blue but giving off a dark purple color hair that was parted down the middle a bit with large bangs sticking up the sides and the back of his hair was split the same evenly. (broly's ssj hair)Then changed from the neon blue to golden hair ,but then back to the certain blue his eyebrows turned to the same color but eyes eyes turned from neon blue to ash gray then back.

(end of song)

"**Damn Itachi I sent you on this mission to awaken their ssj forms Not to have them try killing you or for you to use Tsukyomi on them but i'm surprised I am infront of the second legendary super saiyan damn it I owe Yami-Nee-chan 50 bucks",**a voice said then a blinding light appeared and soon died revealing the Shinigami standing in the lights place.**"Sup bitches",** he said to them causing the 3 to face fault."Shinigami-sama I had to use **Tsukyomi **on them to awaken it as to killing me Naruto decided that when I showed him a clones memory",Itachi said only to be punched by Naruto and Rigor to look at his brother,But Naruto gave him the 'we'll talk later cause I know' look.**"Well since he's out of it I will tell you both the day you were born Naruto or Zaiko as your saiyan name is the nine tails attacked blah blah blah but your father was Minato Namikaze or Kuzon his saiyan name sealed in you both after he made a deal with me which was the reason Rigor got kurama in him as well your mother kushina, Naruto was the jinchuuriki before you but died by said beast along with your father don't be mad at him he was tricked into attacking the leaf. Anyway after the sealing I told the third I would bring you with me to Earth in other dimension to go with your kind you will be allowed to bring 2 people with you and thats it and I will teach you how to cross over so you may return if you wish"**the death god told them."Shinigami-sama you said only naruto's does that men naruto's not my brother? And if not who are my parents?"Rigor asked.

"**Your father is Paragus another saiyan your mother is fasha and you have an older brother named Broly who you will meet in time ,and don't sweat it just because you and naruto aren't related doesn't mean you can't be brother's",**He said**"Now pack for tomorrow cause we will be there for 1 and a half years which is a week and half here Ja Ne"** and with that the shinigami left in the same flashing light he came in."well lets get emo and sensei ",Naruto said picking up Itachi and Rigor picking up Sasuke and went there separate ways.

(The next day)

The brother had their things packed which was little and were heading out of the hyuuga compound after a talk with Hinata's father Hiashi. Which was getting hinata to join him also assuring if she does she can come back anytime and the council can't put their seal on her if so it will fade due to the fault in the travel. Sure enough he agreed to the terms,and Hinata couldn't be happier as well. They told her to meet them and another in training 0 at 10pm,she nodded and went to pack some things. They also went to the hospital to check on Sasuke (and secretly Itachi since they know the truth)"Hey sasuke how are you",Naruto said with a idiot smile while Rigor walked in expressionless. (goes who taught him and you get a cookie)"What do you want apes in case you haven't learned the zoo is in the south side",Sasuke told them only getting a sigh from Naruto and a eye roll from Rigor.

"we wanted to see if you were okay you douche just because you have a dildo in your ass doesn't mean you got to be a dick oh wait I can't call you things you suck but your use to the word"Naruto joked causing Rigor to laugh extremly hard and Itachi who was using a radio colllar he put on Naruto's neck."asshole do you want me to kick your ass like I did at the beginning at the academy"Sasuke told him."Does Brother Rigor get to choke a bitch?",Rigor asked innocently. "no little brother oh and sasuke I got you something" "what is it dobe?"Sasuke asked but soon wished he didn't when he heard two dangerous words. "NARUTO CHOP"the blonde yelled and slamed a giant hand on sasuke's head knocking him out.

"heh alright big brother get Itachi and help him pack"Rigor said as he left the hsopital and headed toward the Hyuuga compund.

(10 pm at training ground 0)

It's 10pm, and Naruto,Itachi,Rigor and Hinata were waiting for the Itachi and Naruto were waiting while Rigor and Hinata were caught in a hot Make out session.3 mins later the gang heard the sound of whispering and the next thing a swirl of souls that were screaming in the middle of it the Shinigami rose with his gracefulness (being a dick and show off)**"I'm back Bitches"**,he said giving a rock and Itachi bowed to him but noticed that Rigor and Hinata weren't paying attention and a Evil idea entered the god of death's head "ehem** IF YOU TO DON'T STOP AND PAY ATTENTION I WILL HAUNT YOU IN EVERYWAY I CAN THINK OF AND THEN LOCK YOU IN A TIGHT SMALL CAGE AND PLAY SUNSHINE AND LOLLY POPS AND ADAM LAMBERT AND CHRIS CROCKER OVER AND OVER WHILE YOU WATCH A VIDEO OF MILEY CYRUS AND SASUKRA STRIP AND MAKE OUT INFRONT OF YOU BOTH"**this got the two scared and stopped and bowed while they apologize and Naruto and Itachi laughed their asses off.

"**Good now lets go I'm sure Naruto's cousin son Goku will be glade to see you"**Shinigami said and opened a portal and the gang stepped through ready for there new life.

(On Namek)

A flash of light appeared and the four appeared on a strange planet where the grass is blue the sky is green and it's boring as shit.**"Opps shot to far but goku and them are on the planet so you have to find him bye"**The god of death told them and vanished."so which way saiyans?"Itachi asked Naruto was about to answer when they saw an explosion."where that explosion came from I guess",Rigor said and they all dashed off toward it.

(where the explosion started)

"LITTLE GREEN NO",a bald midget with six dots in his head said."Actually Kirllin his name was dende",a small child with a bowl haircut corrected him."ah I just love putting on this form sad part is when I do someone dies but don't feel bad I saved him the trouble of seeing what I'm about to do to you",a white humanoid lizard said."(same scene in the actual show happens up to goku's arrival)

"So your freezer right "Goku said "I'm lord freiza yes"freiza corrected. But before goku could answer he sensed 4 power levels 2 stronger then the others and soon they came. A blonde kid with a golden tail and hair and eyebrows with blue eyes wearing a long black button sleeve shirt with black pants boots and a vest to match and orange gloves with blue streaks .The other had jet black hair,eyebrows,eyes,and tail and wearing a black zipped up short sleeved shirt,a black sash with white flame markings around it around his waist,white baggy pants and black boot with purple lines (like goku's boots but different color) the taller one looked liked he was wearing some sort of armor(anbu armor) and the girl had midnight blue hair with lavender eyes and wearing a tan jacket and dark pants with a holster and blue ninja shoes.

'_hm wait blonde hair and tail could it be_' Vegeta thought "K-Kuzon is that you?"he asked Naruto. "no I'm Naruto but my saiyan name is Zaiko",The blonde answered. '_He must be Kuzon's son that heh I knew letting Kuzon survive would be a good thing'_,The prince thought.

"aw fan fucking tastic as if 2 monkeys and a hybrid weren't enough but 2 more survived you know I think I lost my touch in genocide",Freiza said."whose the chick lizard wearing purple lipstick and nail polish?"Rigor asked"Freiza a evil tyrant who killed these people on this planet",Krillin said.

"so spikey head with armor what happen to you?"Rigor asked vegeta "Frist off i'm the prince of our race and second that guy over there did this to me",Vegeta said "That things a guy"Itachi said shocked as hell but earned a glare from freiza."you know what fuck it"Freiza said as he blasted at goku with purple beam out of one finger only for the man to block it so Freiza shot more but ended in the same result."and apparently this is now happening Vegeta explain",Freaiza demanded to know."heh heh your not dealing with and average saiyan anymore Freiza",Vegeta started "Oh my god",Freiza said agitated "Heh has become a legend the legendary super saiy-",Vegeta was cut off by a beam to the lung.

"Vegeta no" -goku

"Vegeta no"-gohan

"Vegeta no" -krillin

"meh"- Piccolo

"wow"-Naruto

"the fuck"-Itachi

"damn"-Hinata

"He's the prince god was our race weak"-Rigor

"No seriously you have no idea how old that got"-Freiza

"Kakrot,Zaiko,other one" "Rigor" "Whatever you must defeat freiza he has slaved our whole race to do his bidding and killed us all I beg you 3 beat him to restore our pride",Vegeta said "so if it wasn't for him you be good?'Goku asked" no I still be evil hell if it was the other way around this converstation wouldn't be happening you be dead and I be laughing haha oh hit hurts to laugh but please kill him"Vegeta said and died."Don't worry vegeta we'll beat him. Come on you deserve a proper burial",Goku said as he buried the prince of the saiyan race. "oh yes an unmarked grave on a unmarked planet in the middle of nowhere space honestly I say it's to good for him",Freiza told Kakarot but was glared at by the saiyan "come now I'm sure he's in a better place oh who am I kidding he's probably in hell".

"you got him kakarot",Naruto said "Uh please call me Goku I hate my saiyan name",Goku told him which left naruto shocked as he found his cousin already.

Freiza dived at goku and tried to hit the man with his tail,but missed when Goku teleported behind him and kicked him square in the face sending him flying into the air,But the tyrant soon recovered and landed gracefully holding his face while Goku glared. "Amazing I couldn't follow any of it how bout you Gohan?"Krillin asked the young boy "No"Gohan answered. '_either my eyes are playing tricks on me or did Goku get the best of him in that little figh_t', Picolo thought.'_heh this just might be fun Nii-san' _Rigor thought to Naruto _'heh your right Rigor-oto', N_aruto told him.

"So the monkey can fight better then his race oh my"Freiza said as he pointed his finger at Goku and shot a beam at him"you fool die **DEATH BEAM!**"he shouted as the blast went toward Goku only for him to smack it away in the direction of a mountain."Argh"Freiza grunted and shot more at The older saiyan but resulted in them all being swatted away with one hand."one hand not only blocking them but keeping them away from his friends",Freiza said shocked."Ha a drag beaten by the race he almost fully killed"Rigor announced "and so what your saying Vegeta was right that the super saiyan is this monkey please there is no such thing",Freiza said angerly "super saiyan hey Itachi didn't you say we unlocked that the day before we came here?"Naruto asked."Yes you did if he seems scared by it maybe you are stronger then him in that form",Itachi told them.

"WHAT!"shouted the all besides Naruto,Itachi and Rigor (hinata didn't know until now and vegeta is dead) "hahahaha nice joke monkey's but it's just a legend",Freiza said smirking.**"Damn he's annoying Naruto/Rigor kill **him"both Kurama's told them." I can't let this go on your evil you destroy everyone in your way even children".Kakarot said.

"Oh god everyone's always about the children I tried leaving them alive but all they do is grow under my rule or dedicate their lives to revenge honestly killing them is a kindness I can retract that kindness if you want but then whose the villian",the lizard tyrant told them "you are",Naruto pointed out"No that was a rhetorical question",Freiza said "and he gave you a rhetorical answer",Goku said. "good lord I traded Vegeta for this",the freaky purple and white alien said to himself"Now it's your turn to pay"Goku announced. "oh and I suppose the great super saiyan is going to appear and defeat me"Freiza joked,but Naruto and Rigor looked at Itachi as if asking permission and he shaked his hand no. "guys get out of here I don't want anyone else to die piccolo take care of gohan",Goku told them.

"so just keep doing what I been doing then?"the namekian asked. "uh-huh"the orange wearing saiyan agreed "yea I figure lets go",Piccolo said and everyone flew away from the battle(hinata and itachi were carried). "I see sending your friends to fight me on your own how gutless",The tyrant told goku

"What how is that gutless?",Goku questioned "Because suicide is the cowards way out",Freiza replied.

"can we fight now" "son of a..yes"Freiza said angrily.

Goku stomped his foot into the ground and launched himself at Freiza hoping to hit the mad man but Freiza jumped behind him and tried to hit him with his tail a couple of times only for the Jumpsuit wearing saiyan to dodge and land,But the second he did Freiza appeared with a ball of KI in his hand.

"Oh boy!",Goku shouted as Freiza shot the blast at him he made a quick Ki blast and shot to the ground blasting him away from the range and the Huge explosion that came causing the field to fog madman Tyrant getting angry shot Ki beams from his eyes trying to find the saiiyan since he couldn't sense energy."heh he's missing he can't sense my energy Haha you can't sense my energy",Goku taunted."No but I cant hear you moron"Freiza told him and hit him with his tail. "your a fast monkey and you can sense energy but lets see if your new monkey friends can do the same",Freiza said and vanished toward the brother's.

"woah your cousin's amazing Nii-san I wish I could fight him",Rigor nearly shouted in excitement over the battle,which besides the 4 ninja left the other to raise an eyebrow about what he meant. "Wait if your his younger brother doesn't that mean your Goku's cousin to?"the bald midget asked. "No I recently found out his not my oto-san but we known each other since birth and treated each other like brothers plus a caring person gave us the same last name so were brothers but not blood but it never mattered if we were blood we treat each other and brothers and thats it",Naruto explained to him."Hey where freiza go!".Gohan shouted grabing everyone attention.

"!? BEHIND US!",the namekian shouted and everyone turned around to see the evil villain pointing a small ball of KI at Naruto."NII-SAN MOVE!"Rigor shouted but the blonde saiyan was stuck in fear as he's life flashed before him."Heh guess you monkeys were wrong and the super saiyan was only a legend oh and when you see Vegeta tell him I said like a bitch",Freiza said and fired the blast at Naruto. 'Nii-san no',was rigor's only thought as he rushed toward Naruto.


End file.
